a new beginning
by XenoScene
Summary: Ember moves to a new town to start a new life, so no secrets... well maybe some. will she fall for the rebel or the cute fashion diva maybe the silver haired rocker, no no no she can't fall for a guy not after what happened. pairings to be announced
1. Chapter 1 a new beginning

A new beginning.

6 months ago.

"No one is perfect Angel!" my dad almost yelled, I've heard this all before though, he knew that, it was obvious. I felt like yelling back, I felt like fighting, there was no use though. "Daddy I really fucked up this time" I said, it surely sounded like more of a whimper. "It couldn't be that bad Angel, what is it you've done?"he said almost cautious. " Promise you're ready to hear this" I said.

"when your ready" I heard in an uncertain whisper.

"Three months ago I was walking home from the movie's with a friend, Jenna the one with beautiful curls and full lips, oh right anyway. Her house is halfway between here and the theatre, when we got there she said I could stay the night if I would like but I didn't have a way to ask you." I say. "get to the point Ember" he cut me off. Oh shit he used my real name he is getting mad. " Daddy it all happened so fast. I was walking the rest of the way home alone and suddenly I was grabbed he ripped off my jeans and undies and and and he" the tears were falling in full suit now as I sobbed.

" he fucked me, full force, it hurt so much I felt numb. There was no protection and when he was done he simply dropped me and walked off, I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed there. About an hour later I got up, put my clothes back on, there was blood because I was innocent daddy" I shuddered. "I made it home took off the clothes put them in a shoebox, hopped into the shower and just stood there hot water calming me for, you know what I don't really remember how long" I shivered a bit.

"Two months later i was throwing up a lot and barely eating anything, so i went to the doctors after school. I went alone I didn't want anyone to know about what happened. He did a bunch of blood and urine tests, I got the results back and..." I paused for a second. "Daddy, I'm pregnant!" I shouted.

We stayed silent for a while until he said " its his isn't it Ember, that guy who defiled you." I could only nod at that, I was scared and tired, I needed my daddy. He stared at me for a while then he simply reached his arms out grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. " I'm keeping it" I whispered. "it will be beautiful" he whispered back.

I sat down and he made me some hot coco, treating me like I turned five again, despite myself I almost laughed. " you'll have to stay here till the baby is born" he said. "oh and where would I be going even after that Daddy" i joked.

My dad sat down with our drinks and smiled softly handing me one. "After the baby is born you will be moving to a new town, that way you'll suffer no ridicule here and that son of a bitch won't come looking for you and my grand kid" he said in a stern manner. I blanked my daddy was going to push me out? How could he, i calmed myself, it made sense really.

Me and my child would be safe and happier, he would still come visit and stuff, i was sixteen, not a baby but I don't know if i was ready to be on my own. "you'll visit?" i asked him. "you'll be a few states away, so i will, only once a month or so." he smiled. I felt happier that I told him, I really did,but this was going to be a scary few months. " what about school I can't keep going I'll start to show and every one will notice." I said just remembering." don't worry I'll take care of that tomorrow" he said.

Current date.

I woke up in the hospital, most of the pain was gone now, I felt almost empty though. " oh Hunny you're finally awake, you slept quite a while once they took him to get cleaned up and weighed. I'll go get the nurse to bring him in for you, we have to think up a name." he smiled then went off almost running. " he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" I said as the nurse walked in. He squirmed to face me almost as if he knew it was my voice. "Zane, I am going to name him Zane." I said " Zane Fayt" my father cut in, " what a beautiful name" i said with a giggle.

My first morning home from the hospital with Zane Dad started packing the car getting ready to take me to my new home. I knew nothing about this place my dad hadn't even told me he found one " whats it like daddy?" I asked. " its small but beautiful i furnished and modelled the whole house for you and Zane.". "what state is it in daddy?' i mused. " you'll be moving to Maine sweety" he said with a smile, loading the last box in to the car.

I got Zane from Nana Jean put him in his car seat and we took off. Leaving everything and one I knew and loved for what would probably be the rest of my life. " I guess it's time for a new adventure" i said smiling at Zane who was in the back seat asleep. " enjoy it" my dad said. We had been driving for about eleven hours by the time I fell asleep., My dad would wake me when we got there.


	2. Chapter 2 see you later

A New Pace

" Hunny, Hunny. This is it, your new home, grab Zane a bottle and follow me." he says while shaking me awake. "Daddy did you remember to stop every four hours to feed Zane." I say moving some of my messy light green hair from my eyes. "Yup, only five days old and already just like you, eats like a little piggy"

he says tickling Zane's tummy as he unbuckles the car seat.

Embarrassed I manage to stammer " But Dada i was pregnant of course I ate a lot.". "No hunny, I mean when you were this little, you ate like you'd never see food again every time I fed you." he giggled from the nostalgia. " well at least feeding time will go smoothly then" I say, my dad just nods at me with a smile. I grab a bottle and walk towards the new house with my dad and Zane.

I couldn't help but marvel at my new house from the outside it way pretty small, two floors, but there could only be like three rooms and a hall way on each floor. I couldn't help but notice the back yard was fenced off, i started to wonder what was back there, when suddenly I noticed a car in the driveway. " hunny watch were you're going" i hear my dad say as i turn to face forward.

Almost crashing into my dad I catch myself "Sorry dad i got lost in how beautiful this place is" I mumble. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but I figure you should do the honours" he said handing me a simple silver key ring with four keys on it. "Whats with all the keys daddy" i asked. "One is for the shed in the backyard, One is for the front door, There's one for the back door and the last one goes to that little baby over there" dad said pointing to the old ford topaz in the drive way.

" your giving me a car?" I squeaked. "Yeah your high school is 30 minutes away if you walk and Zane's nursery is 10 minutes in the other direction" he said. "high school but dad i don't have any money i have to get a job I cant afford to keep Zane in a nursery without working and we have to eat, what about gas that's really expensive" I almost passed out with the sudden rush of responsibility .

"Angel I got a deal worked out with your school, if your marks fall below passing or you miss to much time they'll call me. As long as you stay in school and do well I'll be paying your bills like your housing, water, heat, electricity, day care and cell phone, also i will be wiring three thousand dollars into your account every month to buy food and whatever else you want or need." my dad said in a calming tone.

I know he was just trying to make sure having Zane didn't take away my future but how was I going to accept all this. I couldn't turn it all away it would hurt my dad to much so I stuck myself with some resolve, pushed the key in the lock and turned. It gave with one swift motion, revealing the inside of my new life.

The first thing I noticed was that the floor of the landing was tiled in a bright green that had black speckles and the walls surrounding the stairs were painted in the shade of green. " oh a spilt level house, I love this lay out daddy" I squeaked, my dad just smiled, he knew me too well. I kicked off my flipflops and turned to my dad "so whats the first stop on our tour dad?" I said smiling.

He led me up the stairs and opened the baby gate at the top of it, Zane was nowhere near crawling, but that was my dad always thinking ahead. At first glace I saw a closed door which I assume is the washroom, a kitchen/dining room and a wall separating them from a living room. Everything was clean and fully furnished with a green and black design, the kitchen was tiled with the same tile the landing had and everywhere else on this floor had dark hardwood.

I ran off and looked in all the cupboards and then the fridge everything was fully stocked. So this is where he went when he left the day we named Zane, everything was fresh, he was getting this place ready to live in for us. Sometimes i forget how thoughtful my dad is "thank you daddy this is perfect, i love the colour scheme." I mumble lost in thought.

Nodding my dad turned toward the stairs and started down them leaving the baby gate open. I turned to follow him suddenly so excited to see my new baby's room. I smiled to myself staring at my little one sleeping in dads arms, mine, all mine I thought. Smiling as I walk past the baby gate at the bottom of the stairs to the first floor.

It was a long hallway with three rooms all the doors where closed, but the colour scheme was different down here. The hallway's walls were painted a deep red, each door was painted black with a white door frame. They each had big red lettering on them, one door said 'Zane's Room', the other door on that side of the hall said 'Washroom', the only door on the other side of the hall said 'Ember's Room'.

First my dad opened the washroom door it was rather large and was painted neon yellow and black stripped, the toilette was black along with the sink, shower/tub and cupboards. The floor was checked with matching black and yellow tiles, the counter top was the same yellow along with all of the towels.

There was shampoo and conditioner, baby shampoo and body wash, all of the stuff I needed to bath Zane, and every other washroom necessity.

Opening the door to Zane's room i noticed everything was black his crib, blankets, changing table, the rocking chair, even the teddy bear sitting in his crib. " bright colours will make it hard for him to sleep, so i made sure to avoid that issue" may dad said in a laugh. Closing his door we finally went over to my room.

It was painted in stripes as well but this time it was neon green and black and the floor was black carpet with a simple green rug. The bed was large, king sized I think with a black quilt and green sheets and pillows. There was a black bassinet beside my bed I assumed it was for Zane if he got really fussy. It had two dressers one was black and the other green.

Looking through them I saw they were packed with new clothes, all of them beautiful and just my style but being the size I was before having Zane, I would have to work at getting back to that size. It lead me to assume that the dresser in Zane's room was full as well, anyway moving on, my eyes catch the closet.

Opening the door I see six shoe boxes for me and two for Zane, two winter coats one dressy and the other very warm looking, about ten hoodies, three pairs of tripp pants each black with a different accenting colour of red, green and yellow. A rainbow of skinny jeans, three dresses very similar in colour to the tripp pants and a few button down shirts.

" hunny, I really have to go now to be back in time for work Monday, I gotta make back the fortune I spent on this for yeah" he said in a joking tone. "so soon daddy, thank you for all of this really, but i still wish i could live with you back home." that wasn't a lie but the rumours still bothered me, I knew this was the best thing. "walk me to the front door hunny, so you can lock it behind me" he said in a sad tone, dismissing my comment. " Ok daddy" was all I could manage without tears.

There I was watching his truck leave out the window I held Zane tight, as I started to cry, I caught myself, I had to be strong for Zane. School wasn't for two months so I had time to explore the town, bond with Zane and get in shape. I slumped off to get Zane a bottle and sit down in the new nursery. "Well i guess that just leaves me and you to check out the back yard baby boy" I said to Zane who giggled at the attention.


End file.
